


Insomniacs Anonymous

by azure_horizon



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-04
Updated: 2011-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-17 14:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azure_horizon/pseuds/azure_horizon





	Insomniacs Anonymous

John lay on his back, an arm thrown over his face. Sleepless. He’d tossed and turned all night before finally slipping out of bed and situated himself on the sofa in the lounge. He’d glanced at the door he knew she was behind on his way down but had refrained from looking in on her and had managed to keep his bare feet walking along the cold wooden floor towards the lounge without interrupting her.

They were on Earth for some much needed down time and Ronon had somehow managed to convince them it would be a good idea to go skiing. What Ronon hadn’t told them was that he was a professional level skier, having lived on a planet that saw some seriously sever winters. So while Ronon had headed off to the big hills, John had stayed on the smaller hills with Teyla and Rodney (who almost point blank refused to join them) and tested out the new snowboard he’d bought but never used. Teyla had caught him glancing to the bigger hills and had urged him to go and join Ronon but he had shook his head and told her he was fine where he was.

And he was both glad and disconcerted by the fact that he had stayed. When Teyla had stumbled or gotten thrown off balance, he’d reach out and try to steady her and even though their skin was separated by layers and layers of clothes, he’d still felt that jolt of electricity he did whenever they brushed fingers. It had been there ever since he’d kissed her in the gym and it had only intensified after his possession by that alien dude.

And when they’d all sat around the fire in the lodge later that night, Rodney nursing a severely sprained wrist that Carson had had to wrap, he’d wanted nothing more than to move to her side on the love seat and just be in her presence. It was ridiculous because he already was in her presence but he couldn’t seem to get close enough to her, no matter how close he actually got. And the way her skin had glowed in the heat of the fire...

He groaned and dug his fist into his eyes.

There was a disembodied chuckle from behind him and John lowered his arm, glancing back to see Carson standing with cup of something in his hands. He narrowed his eyes as Carson smirked at him and quirked an eyebrow.

“Couldn’t sleep?”

John grunted as Carson moved closer to him.

“The bed is really uncomfortable,” he grumbled but didn’t look up at the Scot.

“And I suppose that couch is so much more comfy, eh?” John glared up at Carson’s smirk but didn’t say anything. “I don’t suppose I could offer you some warm milk?” he said as he indicated the cup in his hand and John screwed up his face.

“No, I’m good thanks.”

He sat up and made room for Carson to sit. As the doctor situated himself, John looked out of the window to the glowing snow. It was all he could see for miles and miles and he was immediately thrown back to his days working as a glorified chauffeur in Antarctica.

“So...” Carson murmured into the thick silence and John turned to him. “You and Teyla looked awfully cosy today.”

John snapped his head towards his friend and raised both of his eyebrows before quickly replacing the look of surprise with a frown of confusion.

“What do you mean?”

Carson simply shrugged and took a sip from his cup.

“My mistake, eh?” John narrowed his eyes but didn’t say anything. “it’s funny you should mention the beds being uncomfortable,” he said and John frowned his question. “I bumped into Teyla in the kitchen and she said pretty much the same thing – only she thinks her bed is too cold.” There was just enough innuendo in the last comment for John to glower darkly at Carson who continued to stare innocently into his cup. “What’s up with yours?”

“I’m just not tired,” John snapped and then sighed at Carson’s amused smirk.

“Really? ‘Cause you look like you need about thirty hours of deep REM.” John growled. “Just saying.” Carson drained his cup and set it on the table with a sharp click. “Well, I’m off to bed.” John didn’t respond and Carson was half way out of the room before he stopped and turned around. “I’m sure Teyla’s still awake... maybe you two could keep each other company.”

He was gone before John could pick his jaw up off the floor.

“I heard voices...”

John twisted in his seat and smiled even as he winced internally at the sight of Teyla bundled up in a huge robe, her hair mussed from her pillow. She was looking around the room with a small frown on her brow.

“Yeah, Carson was here but he’s... gone.” He winced at how pathetic he sounded then, wondering where the confident soldier had disappeared to. “You can’t sleep either?” She shook her head and moved closer to the sofa, hesitating for a moment before sitting delicately on the edge. “Yeah...” He trailed off when she sat back, her shoulder brushing against his bicep and he had to cough to cover up the ridiculous hitch in his breath.

“Perhaps we can keep each other company?” She questioned, turning her head towards him and John had to pull back slightly so he could see her whole face. He studied her features for a moment before he smiled and nodded. She smiled, somewhat relieved, and John felt his arm lift of its own accord and settle along the back of the sofa. He held his breath for a moment, wondering if she would react and if she did, how.

He needn’t have worried. She moved closer to his side, tucking her head against his chest, her legs shifting slightly so one hooked around one of his.

Within moments, they were both asleep.


End file.
